


Spin the Bottle

by heereandqueer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and play spin the bottle, in mikes basement, its short and dumb bc i suck BUT, the squip squad has a sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: this is based off of the spin the bottle artwork done by @pinetre-3 on tumblr





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this as a self indulgent thing on my phone but you can check out the art that inspired this [here](http://pinetre-3.tumblr.com/post/164633029640/pls-someone-write-a-boyf-fiends-fanfic-where-the)

Sleepovers seemed kind of kiddish if you asked Jeremy, but hey, if his friends wanted to hang out in Michael’s basement who was he to turn them down?

Most of the night was normal stuff they always did when any of them hung out.

They watched a shitty horror movie and basically ignoring the whole thing.

(It was only about  _ 30 _ minutes into the movie and everyone was having a hard time paying attention because it was just so  _ bad _ .

Rich and Jake had made themselves busy on one side of the couch, making out. Jenna was on her phone. Chloe had started painting her nails at one point?

And Christine.. Well when Christine was bored she needed to find something to entertain herself with. 

That thing as of right now consisted of her throwing popcorn over Jeremy’s head into their own popcorn bowl sitting between him and Brooke on the floor.

She was pretty good at it, but every once in awhile Jeremy felt a small tap on the back of his head, or Brooke was having to fish a piece out of her hair. 

Nobody was gonna tell her to stop, but Michael had decided to start throwing them behind him in the same sort of game.

That meant he was basically draped over Brooke, stealing handfuls of popcorn at a time and tossing them over his shoulder one by one. 

They were definitely gonna need to vaccum later.)

Then Brooke tried to get the boys to let the girls do their makeup, but that was a little too teen movie sleepover for them so that idea was vetoed pretty quickly.

(“Oh come on, just a little bit!! You can wash it off right after!” Brooke pleaded, holding her purse, which they assumed held her makeup, up at them.

Rich was on board, he didn’t care too much about them doing his makeup but the other three? They weren’t having it.

“Brooke, I’m breaking out enough right now and if you put that on my face my acne will never clear up.” Jeremy shook his head, leaning back against the couch.

She just made a disapproving noise back at him before she turned to Michael, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, see I would except none of you have anything even close to my shade.” The smirk on his face totally giving away that he wouldn’t have either way, but he was happy he had a cop out.

In the end the girls decided if they all weren’t going to do it then what’s the point.)

They even tried to play a couple board games but found that.. A bunch of rowdy teenagers could not play Monopoly like civil people.

(“Wait you didn’t give me my money even though I passed Go-”

“Mike you can’t do th-”

“Chloe! You knocked my money all over!-”

“Fuck this game!!” 

And that.. Ended with Rich abruptly standing up from the table, knocking fake money and little houses all over the table and floor.

This would turn out to be the last time they ever tried to play Monopoly together.)

And, well, that’s how they ended up pushing the couches and stuff out of the way, sitting in a circle in the middle of Michael’s basement floor, playing stupid spin the bottle. _ Sober. _ Like they were in middle school or something, and not all about to graduate.

Junior year Jeremy would have loved this, the chance to kiss not only the girl he had liked at the time, but also some of the hottest and most popular girls in school? Junior year him would have freaking the fuck out.

But Senior, ‘we all almost died from an evil supercomputer’, ‘you’re all really big nerds actually’, Jeremy Heere? He was.. Mostly bored?

The group was small, half of these people had made out at one point or another already, and the empty soda bottle on the floor made it almost laughable. 

They had done a few rounds already, Rich and Jenna being over exaggerated with their kiss because that’s who they are, Chloe and Jake giving each other a quick peck before going back to sit by their own partners, and Christine kissing Jeremy on the cheek.

(Jeremy wasn’t sure why she had agreed to play, they didn’t force her too, but she was sweet for doing it anyway.)

“Alright Michael, your turn!” Chloe announced, shoving the bottle towards him.

Jeremy watched as he shrugged and gave the bottle a quick flick, seeing it spin around.

He wasn’t paying too much attention until it started to slow down and then it-oh.

_ Oh. _

It stopped on him. The bottle was pointing.. At him. At Jeremy. Michael had spun the bottle and it had landed on him. What the fuck.

Okay, the thing was, Jeremy wanted to kiss Michael. He  _ really  _ wanted to kiss Michael, and had for quite some time now. But the problem was, this wasn’t how he wanted to kiss him, he didn’t want to kiss him in front of their friends playing some stupid adolescent game and have Michael not care at all.

But… yeah the side of him that wanted to kiss Michael won.

He heard a small  _ ‘oop’  _ come from one of their friends, turning his body to face the kid sitting next to him.

Chloe leaned over, giving Jeremy a small nudge to scoot him closer. 

(She had been on the receiving end of a phone call, when he had gotten drunk at Jake’s and tried to call Christine to gush about his huge crush on Michael, but hit her name instead in his drunken emotional state.)

Michael flashed Jeremy a quick smile, leaning forward and resting a hand on his knee gently. Jeremy mirrored this smile, hoping his didn’t come off as too nervous and hoped Michael couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating inside of his chest.

“Well, get on with it!” Jenna teased, leaning down to let Christine whisper something Jeremy couldn’t hear in her ear as they giggled together.

Michael made a small noise, before he finally closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

  
  


_ Holy shit he was kissing Michael Mell! _

Jeremy was silently thanking whatever God(s) were out there for the time he ‘dated’ Brooke because he actually knew how to kiss, and was (hopefully) not embarrassing himself.

Neither of the boys had pulled away, and Michael reached up to rest his other hand on Jeremy’s cheek gently as if to ground him where he was, keeping him from breaking the kiss just yet.

Chloe and Brooke had started cheering at some point, Christine was squealing and giggling into her hands, there was the distinct sound of Jenna’s phone starting to record a video and the sounds of Jake yelling something along the lines of, “Rich get your hands off my face!”

The two boys broke apart finally, Michael’s face breaking into a soft smile when he could see Jeremy’s face again.

The sudden realization as to what had just happened sent them scooting back to their original spots on the floor, a blush crawling it’s way up Jeremy’s neck and cheeks.

“So.. Who’s run is it now?” Jeremy’s voice broke slightly on the last word, his smile reaching from ear to ear as he felt Michael’s hand brush against his on the floor, hooking their pinkies together like they used to do as kids.

(They were definitely gonna need to talk about this later. But for now they would just play the dumb game and spend time with their friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> yep that's all i had to say  
> come... idk yell at me or something on tumblr - @connormurphweed  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
